Nocturnal Eclipse (This chapter is 900 words)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Eclipse was one of Ix's most loyal soldiers… But when he learns of his Lord's intention, he resolves to bring him down for the sake of his clan… And for another world. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Somewhat follows Sonic Chronicles. Chapters on Friday. Next chapter on Tuesday. On hold due to other stories
1. Escape

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega, and a few others do.**

 **(The Twilight Cage. Nocturne.)**

The Zoah, Kron, N'rrgal, Voxai…. None of them would dare to attack the fortress of the Nocturne Clan….

But to Eclipse, he was stupid or brave… Or both, the High Praetorian launched a roundhouse kick which sent the girl he was fighting sliding back.

Said girl was someone Eclipse knew and respected…. Precurator Shade.

Behind him was a squad of Praetorians, all of which were guarding the throne room…. Before Eclipse had knocked them out.

He wished he had brought more soldiers with him, but he had sent them to carry out the backup plan in case he had failed.

"Out of all of us… You turned?"

Shade asked as Eclipse tossed his Leech Blade to his left hand as he fired the cannon on his right, Shade blocked the bolt with her leech blade, it slammed into the wall as she charged Eclipse, he parried the hit with his Leech Blade.

"I only turned because I know what Ix wants…. I don't wish for this, Shade…."

Eclipse responded, the door opened and a squad of Velite and a few Praetorians rushed in, Eclipse turned to face the soldiers before activating his Warp Belt.

Shade lunged at him but wasn't able to stop him as the other Nocturne soldiers swept the room.

Shade sighed, she had to get the Emeralds now or they would never return.

 **(Mystic Ruins.)**

A month at most if he believed the rumors of the warp belt…. But he couldn't tell if Ix told another lie or not.

He looked down from the hill he was standing on, 4 of his Velites were taking care of the fight they had been in.

One of the Nocturnus Rebels slashed the Swatbot with his Leech Blade as another knocked it down, the other 2 ripped the head off another Swatbot at the machine crashed to the ground.

2 Princeps, the more experienced and Elite Nocturnus troops emerged as Eclipse slid down the hill and landed in front of the 6 Rebels.

They snapped to attention as Eclipse pressed a button on his wrist, exposing his face.

His skin was somewhat darkish red, but not entirely sunburnt like, his 8 dreads were tied up, part of tradition and to aid in combat before their armor was manufactured, each had a small amount of white on the end.

His cyan eyes looked at the rebels as he took a moment to breath before lowering his helmet again.

"Report."

He ordered and one of the Velites stepped forward to speak.

"Most of Ix's loyalists have taken the ruins…. We located one of the Emeralds…."

The Echidna said as he dropped the Blue gem into his commander's palm and stepped back.

Eclipse placed the gem in a slot on his armor, he knew he was fighting a losing war, their clan was more like an empire. Ix had thousands if not millions of soldiers in his army and while Eclipse had a few dozen Rebels, they weren't going to beat Ix with direct warfare.

"I won't ask how you got this right now, there are more important things at hand…. We need to find a way to get our Warp Belts repaired… If we can resist Ix and his forces till their warp belts break, then we will have won this war for now…"

Eclipse said as they heard a ding, there was a vehicle, a train departing.

"We move out now, we need to make sure Ix doesn't discover how many there is of us."

Eclipse said as he turned and rushed off, his Rebels followed as he flipped onto the train as his men did as well, the train carried the seven Nocturnus out as Eclipse looked at the Chaos Emerald.

He didn't want to know how his troops had captured the Gem, to him, it didn't entirely matter. Ix had been trying to capture all of the Emeralds, if his men had captured one, then that meant they had fought a battle with their loyalist brother and sisters.

"What then?"

One of the Velites asked as Eclipse turned to face the soldier as the train sped through the tracks.

"Then we try and counter their moves…. I will bring our clan back… But we will not conquer this planet to do so…. Shade is the biggest problem we have right now… But leave her to me… Just conserve your energy and be ready for the next battle."

Eclipse said as the soldier nodded, he sighed in annoyance, he didn't want to deal with Shade, it would pain him to do so.

But she was part of Ix's loyalists at the moment, he had to stop them before their plan was wrought.

He turned and looked at the rest of the unit he had sent to the ruins…. He would meet up with another unit and then they would all gather.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't a longer chapter, those aren't something I'm good at with first chapters. As for Eclipse? I will explain him more next chapter, I really do love Sonic Chronicles. Next chapter will see Eclipse and his troops meet Tails and Sonic and will be on Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Stories of Rebellion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nocturnal Eclipse. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega, and a few others do.**

 **(Earth, Central City.)**

Eclipse looked down on the city with 4 Velite, 3 Princeps and 3 Decurions, the Elite Airborne troops of the Nocturnus Army.

They had left from the train to the city, they had also found more of these machines before.

These assault bots were attacking a fox, he turned to his troops.

"Get the others to another area, the rest of you, with me…"

Eclipse muttered as one of the Decurions nodded and flew off as he slid down the hill with the rest of the Nocturne troops followed him while he aimed his cannon at a SWATBOT before firing it.

The machine had a hole in its chest and toppled over as the Velites activated their Leech Blades and slashed the other SWATBOTS on the legs as they started to fall over before the other 2 Decurions landed on the other 2 SWATBOTS.

The Fox looked at them in surprise as the Decurions sliced the robot's heads off as the SWATBOTS crashed to the ground.

One attempted to rise before Eclipse shot it in the head as the unit of Nocturne Rebels all decloaked at once and looked at the fox.

"Are you harmed?"

Eclipse asked as the Fox just stared at them in shock.

 **(20 minutes later.)**

It took Sonic all of about 5 minutes to reach Central City… It took 10 to allow Amy to catch up and then rest respectfully.

It took another 5 for Tails to explain the unit of Nocturnus Rebels as Eclipse sat on a table.

He had explained the situation… Part of it at least, to the fox whom he knew was called tails now.

He hadn't explained what he was, but he did explain their Warp Belts.

As it turned out, Tails was a genius, as smart or smarter than the smartest engineers in the clan.

Tails said it would take 2 or hours to make something to stabilize his belt and the others could then be copied from the prototype.

He turned to look at Sonic as Tails turned to them, Eclipse deactivated his cannon, allowing it to reform into his hand.

"I have yet to introduce, this is Eclipse…. The leader of the Nocturnus as he called them."

Tails said as he and Sonic walked over, Eclipse turned to face the fox and Hedgehog.

"The rebels at the moment, Tails…. We are at war with the rest of the clan…. Its…. Much more complicated then I can explain at the moment… You must be Sonic…"

Eclipse said as he walked up to Sonic, he turned to Tails and sighed before pressing the button for his visor which rolled up.

Sonic and Tails gasped as the Echidna looked at them in surprise at their reactions.

"Another Echidna…. Knuckles isn't the last one…"

Tails stated as Eclipse crossed his arms and frowned as he lowered his mask over his face before turning back to the wall.

"More Echidna… Interesting… But for now, I will save meeting this 'Knuckles' until later… For now, I have a war to fight and end… If you can stabilize our warp belts, we will win this war easily and your world will be safe forever."

Eclipse said as he went to activate his warp belt before he felt a hand on his wrist.

He turned to see Sonic holding his wrist as Tails cocked his head to the side.

"What war, Eclipse? And why do you have a Chaos Emerald?"

Tails asked as Eclipse sighed, Tails was helping him and he trusted the Fox, the least he could do was tell Tails of what was going on.

"An evil Echidna named Ix is trying to use the rest of my clan to conquer your world… He tricked the millions of my clan into believing that he only wishes to bring the clan back to this dimension…. He needs the Seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to do that…"

Eclipse started to say as he held the Emerald in his hands before turning to Sonic to speak.

"Me and the rest of my men were exiled from this world 4000 years ago…. We used the belts I talked about to get here but the technology is flawed…. Soon the belts will fail and return us to the Twilight Cage, the realm we reside in…. My men and I simply need to make sure the belts fail for Ix's men and we will have won the war…. But for now, I need the other Emeralds which I'm sensing…"

Eclipse said before he tagged the Warp Belt, he was sensing another Emerald in Mystic Ruins… He frowned as he and his men had just been to that location…

Eh, it didn't matter that much, he would deal with it.

"Sonic… I really don't like the sound of that, it's worse than when Eggman tried taking over the world last…"

Tails said as Sonic nodded and rushed to get Knuckles, if anyone would know more on this, it was him.

"Warp Belts…"

Tails said as he turned back to the Belt he had been given by Eclipse from a defeated Velite back during the war in Nocturne.

It was time to find out if he could help Eclipse…

 **(Mystic Ruins.)**

Shade and the 4 Velites behind her bowed, there was also Nocturnus Scouts, and Vet Scouts.

"Find the Guardian and Subdue him, Shade… That speck of dust and the rest of his traitors will be there soon and they will claim another Emerald…. We cannot afford a failure at this juncture…"

Ix ordered as Shade bowed more and nodded.

"It will be done, Lord Ix…"

Shade bowed as the hologram vanished and she motioned for her troops to cloak and handle their task.

It was then she heard the whine of a warp belt and turned to Eclipse on a hill near her.

"Shade…."

Eclipse said as he activated his Leech Blades and Cannon and faced his former friend.

He sighed as Shade cloaked as his armor tracked her before a squad of Velites attacked him.

He sighed and punched the first Velite, knocking him away and slamming him into the wall.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was a bit short, next chapter will be 2000 words and that chapter will show Eclipse battling Shade's troops and tracking another Chaos Emerald and will show Shade getting ready for her battle in Blue Ridge. Until next Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Quest for the Emeralds

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nocturnal Eclipse. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega, and a few others do.**

 **(Earth, Mystic Ruins.)**

Shade turned and dodged a Velite slamming into the stone floor in front of her as Eclipse roundhouse kicked one of the other Velites and dodged an energy spear from another Velite as he blasted the soldier with his cannon.

"Hand over the Chaos Emerald, Shade… You won't defeat me… And I don't wish to face you…."

Eclipse stated, he held his palm out towards the Nocturnus officer, she drew her Leech Blades and faced her former friend.

"Lord Ix desires the Emerald and we need it to return to this world, Eclipse… If you wished to aid us, you would stand trial for your crimes and then aid us in our return, then I would thank you…"

Eclipse heard from Shade, he sighed and pressed a button on his wrist, his reinforcements would be here soon.

He turned to see a squad of Velites behind Shade, he chuckled and raised his cannon at her while his Leech Blades activated.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, Shade…. If you still wish to retreat, I'd say you're making the best choice…"

Eclipse joked, Shade leapt at him as he blocked her Leech Blade with his own before turning and roundhouse kicked her backwards and fired his cannon at Shade.

She teleported away and aimed a spring kick at the High Praetorian who turned and countered it with an elbow as she flew by, Shade slid to a stop and tossed an explosive at Eclipse.

Eclipse shot the explosive with his arm cannon, it exploded into shards as Eclipse walked through the smoke, his helmet showing Shade on his Hud.

"You cannot overpower me, Shade, I'm just as trained as you… And you will not claim the Chaos Emerald nor the Master Emerald…"

Eclipse hissed as Shade growled and charged the Nocturnus Rebel Leader, launching into a tornado kick which knocked him back as he slid back, he fired his cannon as Shade tried to slash him, hitting her in the chest and slamming her into the stone steps.

"Like I said… You should have retreated…"

Eclipse stated as he looked down at the ground, there was the Green Chaos Emerald.

He leaned down and grabbed the gem before looking up as Shade teleported away, he cursed as the hologram display on his armor lit up and one of his Velites appeared.

"Commander, the Nocturnus have 2 of the Emeralds… While we were inbound for Mystic Ruins, the loyalists took the 2 Emeralds from the Humans…. Hm…."

The Nocturnus Rebel reported, Eclipse cursed in annoyance but turned back to the soldier, he couldn't let the soldier know what losing the Emeralds meant.

"Ugh… Well, we have 2 now, we still need to gather the others…. Either that, or we need to keep the emeralds from the loyalists…. Did anything else happen, Velite?"

Eclipse asked as he placed the other Emerald in his other gauntlet, he didn't trust anyone at the moment to carry the Emeralds, and he didn't want them getting stolen unless he was present to protect them.

"I believe they attacked the island and captured its guardian… We don't know but we've seen Ix in this realm…."

The Nocturnus Rebel reported, Eclipse was pale and silent under his armor at this.

Ix? Ix was in this world, the leader of the Nocturnus Loyalists and the man who Eclipse despised more then anything in the world?

Well, that was great, it was just great…. And the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment….

"Lockdown the base and get everything we have ready to be moved… And get the Scouts deployed, if Ix is leading the search for the Emeralds himself, then we have to stop him…."

Eclipse ordered as the Velite saluted and closed the transmission when the door creaked.

"Blast it, Shade…. Blast it, she tricked me, she let me get the Emerald so her men could steal the others… Well played…."

Eclipse muttered to himself before tapping his warp belt, the 2 Emeralds he had meant he could stay in this realm as long as he wanted… For now, that was the best thing he could think about…

 **(Station Square.)**

The squad of Velites and Princeps turned to face Eclipse as one of the Princeps approached him and kneeled in front of his commander.

"Commander… The Fox and Hedgehog visited us, they had an upgrade for our belts, That and their friend 'Knuckles'… He was the one the loyalists kidnapped…. They took him to another mountain area… What would you want us to do?"

The Princeps asked as Eclipse turned and walked to the other side of the room as he looked at his soldiers.

"We have to pursue Shade and her troops…. If the Hedgehog… If Sonic is going after Knuckles, then that means he will be going after Shade and her troops… Did Sonic say anything else?"

Eclipse asked as one of the Veteran Scouts walked over to him and brought up another Hologram and began to speak.

"He stated he ran into the loyalists…. If Ix is trying to kill the hedgehog then he must have done something to give the loyalists a scare…. If that's true, then Sonic must be a great warrior…"

The scout stated as Eclipse rubbed his chin in thought, Sonic seemed like he was someone who handled the Loyalists…. If he was able to make them want to kill him, then he was more dangerous then Eclipse thought.

"Well then… If we know we have an ally, then we should help them… Did that upgrade to the Warp Belts fix them for good?"

Eclipse asked as one of the Velites shrugged, Eclipse sighed, he would wait and see what was happening before he made another move.

That being said, he would topple the Nocturnus Loyalists for good soon…. At that point, they would be gone for good… And he hoped they weren't all going to resist him taking over the clan.

"Prepare to move out… We have work to do…. Shade took one of our allies it seems, and that means we must track her down…. She has 2 Emeralds…."

Eclipse ordered, he sighed as the troops teleported out of the room, he looked at his arm cannon and then turned to the room as he walked to the wall and placed a hand on the wall.

"Shade… If you knew what Ix wanted, you would help me… But I won't let the world we used to live in be conquered… I promise I won't destroy the clan… But I will destroy Ix…."

Eclipse stated as he tapped his warp belt, it was time to track the Loyalists and deal with the rest of the clan….

"Shade, I don't want to fight you… But I will not let you conquer this world… Not after what happened to our clan the last time we inhabited this world…"

Eclipse whispered as he vanished.

 **(Blue Ridge Zone.)**

Eclipse arrived to see 2 of his Decurions fly over as a squad of Velites and Princeps looked at him for directions….

He motioned for them to move forward, he searched the area, the lenses on his helmet looking through everything below him.

He spotted the Nocturnus, it seemed their warp belts were easy to track.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was shorter than 2000 words, I didn't know what to write… As for the pace? I wish to get to the Twilight Cage then slow the story down… As for Eclipse and Shade? They will be getting closer soon… Next chapter will show the Rebels tracking Shade to New Metropolis… Until next Wednesday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The Chase

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Nocturnal Eclipse. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega, and a few others do.**

 **(Earth, Blue Ridge.)**

Eclipse dropped down as he looked around from the ledge he was on, he had been too late to engage Shade head on…. But he wouldn't miss the chance to track her down.

"She blocked the passage behind her, commander…"

One of his Scouts reported as he sighed and pulled down his visor before he pointed at the cliff.

"Scale the cliff and get me a vantage…. I'm seeing tunnels down here…. I want you to find that tunnel for the moment…. Ok?"

Eclipse ordered before he was answered with a group of nods, he turned back to the area, the scouts found out the area was attacked with loyalist troops here…. They had moved supplies through here… Machines not of their home dimension.

"Shade…. What are you doing here? Why do you care so much for Ix when he will slaughter all of us?"

Eclipse asked himself before he realized what would have happened… What he would have been fighting for if he believed the lies Ix told them.

"He offered us a home… But all he wants is an empire… He will slaughter all of us… He will rip down all of this…. This entire world will suffer… Everything we care about will suffer… We won't have an entire civilization left when he is done… If we even survive…"

Eclipse muttered to himself before a voice cut him off as he looked up.

"Commander, we found a path through the mountains, it leads to an entire city!"

One of his Scouts yelled as the rebel leader leapt up the hill and retracted claws from his gloves as he climbed up the hills, he flipped himself onto the top of the cliff before he cracked his knuckles before he vanished into the hills, he directed the rest of the rebels to join him.

If he was right, the war would be ending in this world soon enough, he would handle the rest of the world would hang in the balance.

"This war will end… And it will end soon enough… It will all be decided there… And it will be there…. And then this will be ended…"

Eclipse stated to himself, he would have to find out what the Nocturnus had set up for him…. They had only a few days… But his people were skilled at combat… And this was a battle, they would be walking into a fortress when they arrived.

But he was a former Nocturnus warrior…. And he had been trained in those same skills… And he would see what they had thrown at the rebels under his command.

 **(20 minutes later, Metropolis)**

Eclipse and the other Velites looked down at the town, it was entirely made of metal, his scanners showed that the rest of the city was teaming with machines in it.

He noted that Sonic and his friends weren't present, they must not have crossed into the city.

He didn't see any Nocturnus soldiers as well around… Ix… Shade, was keeping her soldiers out of the fight, possibly he guessed, was because she would be teaming up with Ix and his forces.

He cracked his neck as he rolled his eyes around as he looked around the city, he would have to deal with these machines, he would be dealing with the machines, Shade wasn't risking any of her men.

He both respected and was shocked at that.

"Search the city, find anything the loyalists have hidden within there!"

He ordered and a wave of Velites raced down the hill as Scouts leapt down, ready to check the city as Eclipse looked around.

If Shade wasn't here… Then she was checking on things or knew he was coming…. She knew him too well, he had to stop her… She was too skilled for him to be dealing with the fallout of her battle.

He would deal with her forces in this city… And then he would find her.

"Whatever you have prepared, Shade… I will deal with it…."

Eclipse muttered as he leapt down, he looked around the city one last time and then walked into the city.

A Swatbot attacked him, swinging his fist at the Nocturnus rebel, he dodged it and shattered the machine with a single punch in the chest, ending the fight.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will be in a few weeks or so and will show Eclipse and his forces checking the city for the Chaos Emeralds. I also want to point out that these chapters may be a little late for now. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
